The application relates to a semiconductor device. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated using various semiconductor technologies dependent on the particular semiconductor material. Some non-limiting examples of semiconductor technologies are silicon-based, Gallium arsenide-based (GaAs) and Gallium nitride-based. Some of these technologies may lend themselves for use in some potential applications more conveniently than in other potential applications. For example, GaN is a wide bandgap semiconductor material that has potential applications in high-speed high power transistor devices, SiC has potential application in diodes and Si has potential application for CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) circuits. A combination of technologies based on differing semiconductor materials may also be desirable for different parts of an application.